


Intermediary

by aliatori



Series: If Truth Is What You Ask For [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis in an IgNyx package, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Gladio overhears a personal conversation between Ignis and Nyx—averypersonal conversation.





	Intermediary

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for a prompt from [@roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial): "Proxy!Nyx and Ignis having phone sex, Gladio overhears GO GO GO"
> 
> This would best be considered as entry 1.5 out of a planned three in this series. (:

Gladio stirs on Ignis’s couch—a little too small for his frame, but hell, it’s still better than the floor—blinking sleep out of his eyes. He can see the moon from the single window in the living room and feel a persistent pressure in his bladder. Needing to piss explains the waking up, at least. Gladio’d been so bone tired that he’d called an end to movie night early; Ignis, considerate as ever, encouraged him to get some rest and retired to his bedroom.

Gladio stands from the couch, stretches, and lumbers to the washroom. He knows Ignis’s apartment well enough at this point that he finds his way there easily enough in the dark. Light filters from the crack under Ignis’s bedroom door—probably still working, Gladio thinks. Gladio gets the whole pissing thing out of the way, washes his hands, and heads back to his makeshift bed for the evening, determined to get some more sleep.

Except he _can’t_ sleep.

He expects to drift off once he settles his bulk back on the couch. It’s comfortable, the blanket still holds his body heat, and the discomfort that woke him in the first place is gone. But Gladio’s mind has decided it wants to race using thoughts of Ignis for fuel.

Despite being so fucking tired that he fell asleep on the train over, Gladio hadn’t wanted to turn down Ignis’s invitation. Sure, they were both busy as hell, but it’d been months since Ignis had made any effort to see Gladio outside of the Citadel or Noct’s. He’d tried to talk to Ignis a few times about it, but every time he tried he got shut down _hard_. 

Gladio knows he’s a friendly guy. He has lots of buddies from the ‘Guard and the ‘Glaive, has an endless stream of invites to parties or galas on the weekends from the Amicitia connections, but none of them matter the way Ignis does. Ignis is his best friend, the one person who has any inkling of what his job, _his life_ consists of.

He’s missed him. A lot.

So when the text came through asking him to come over for movie night like they hadn’t been barely speaking for months, Gladio dropped everything and accepted. Ignis is the only person Gladio knows who can make a _smile_ look tense, but as soon as he’d opened the door and gave that tight little grin, Gladio’s frustration vanished. Ignis must have resolved whatever had put such a Six-damned stick up his ass, and while Gladio was a little hurt that he hadn’t talked to him about it, he settle for having his friend back.

Maybe it’s the tiredness, or maybe it’s being in Ignis’s apartment which smells so much like _Ignis_ —lemongrass, clean cotton, another citrus scent he couldn’t make out—but Gladio knows he can’t hide the truth from himself any longer, not after going so long without Ignis’s calm, collected presence in his life.

Gladio likes him as more than a friend. Fuck, he _loves_ him as more than a friend. And he has no idea how to tell him.

The back of his eyelids ain’t giving Gladio advice about his problems, but he stares at them for what feels like hours all the same. Adrenaline keeps him awake even though he hasn’t said it out loud to anyone, even though the admission is tucked away in his heart like a dirty little secret.

It keeps Gladio awake so long that he hears the unmistakable sound of Ignis’s voice from his bedroom. Gladio frowns at the ceiling—who would Ignis be talking to so late? The only person that comes to mind immediately is Noct. Prince Charmless does have a bad habit of calling Ignis with a crisis at the most ungodly of hours. When the conversation continues for more than a handful of minutes, Gladio gets up off the couch again, determined to barge in Ignis’s bedroom and give Noct a piece of his mind if he has to.

Gladio’s three steps from Ignis’s door when a drawn out, _wrecked_ moan stops him in his tracks. Though Gladio’s never personally heard Ignis make that noise—cause _fuck_ , he’d remember if he had—there’s no one else in there to make it.

Okay, Gladio thinks to himself. No big deal. Go back to the couch and pretend you didn’t hear your best friend do… doing whatever he’s doing in there. Cover your ears if you have to, shit, because no one’s getting out of this with their dignity in tact if you stay.

“Must I?” A pause. “ _Nyx_.” Another pause. “Very well. I… I wish it were your mouth instead of my fingers wrapped around me right now. You’ve such a clever tongue.”

Gladio stands rooted to the spot. Before this exact moment, he hadn’t realized it was possible for his thoughts to split off in a thousand directions at once. Jealousy rises in his throat like bile, acrid and sharp. This explains that shit after sparring a few weeks ago, where neither Ignis nor Nyx would look him in the eye. Shame follows close behind the jealousy, since really, he should _not_ be eavesdropping on this no matter how upset it makes him.

Easier said than done. He’s so turned on that he can’t make himself move. Gladio has taken his own dick in hand enough to recognize the distinct sound of skin sliding against skin coming from inside the bedroom. He places a careful hand against the wall to steady himself as a torrent of blood rushes south. _Fuck_. This is wrong, this is _so_ wrong.

But he’s still not moving.

“I’m thinking about you, Nyx, _o-oh_.” A broken off gasp, the click of a lube bottle (Gladio thinks), the sliding sounds get faster and wetter and fuck, Gladio’s palming himself through his sweats, he can’t help it. “I am being honest, _please_ , tell me what you want from me.”

If Gladio had any doubts about his attraction to Ignis, hearing him beg in that unraveled voice shreds them to pieces. His dick doesn’t care about his moral compass; its hot and stiff as Gladio strokes it with his palm. Gladio realizes if he actually starts to jerk off to this in earnest that he’s probably done for, but his willpower seems to have left the building.

“Fine. I, _fuck_ , Nyx—” Gladio can’t remember the last time he heard Ignis swear. His cock twitches approvingly against his hand at the syllable. When Ignis speaks next, it’s quiet and intense like a hiss of steam, “What I truly want? I want— _nnngg—_ I want to suck you off while Gladio takes me from behind. I want to taste your come as Gladio fills me with his.”

Gladio blinks. His hand slips beneath the waistband of his sweats and starts to stroke his cock as soon as Ignis says his name. He doesn’t have the luxury of lube, but he doesn’t need it, ‘cause his dick’s been leaking since Ignis’s first moan. The knowledge that he features in Ignis’s fantasies makes this better and worse and wrong and _fuck_ , he works himself faster as he replays Ignis’s last sentence in his head.

“You asked.” A pause. “Nyx, I… that’s… I couldn’t.” Despite Ignis’s protest, he moans, practically a whimper, and the slick sounds are spaced out more evenly. “Are you going to make me?” A hitched breath, another moan. “Okay.”

The fleshy sounds stop. Gladio hears shuffling and slows the fist he’s moving up and down his down dick, since these walls are very fucking thin. His pulse beats in his ears hard enough to drown out the little noises from within the bedroom.

They do not, however, drown out Ignis’s voice when he speaks again.

“Yes, I have it… I prepared myself earlier.” Gladio rubs his thumb around his frenulum at the image of Ignis ‘preparing himself’—the image of Ignis sliding his long, elegant fingers deep in his own ass—and then strokes upward, foreskin bunching around the head of his dick. Six, he feels so fucking dirty doing this, but it’s like his hormones have taken control of his entire body.

“I’m, _aaaah_ , I’m putting it in now.” Gladio’s knees buckle and he starts to work himself with long, firm strokes. “ _Yes_ , _yes_ , it feels good. Not as good as you.” A pause. “Bigger. Maybe as big as Gladio. I— _fuck—_ couldn’t say for certain.”

Gladio’s cock aches when Ignis says his name again; he has to clench his jaw to bite back a groan at the thought of his dick buried in Ignis’s ass. Which, clearly, Ignis is also thinking about. While having phone sex. With Nyx.

He doesn’t know whether he’s going to come or pass out. When the wet, squelching noise of Ignis fucking himself with whatever toy he has starts, Gladio braces himself against the wall and furiously pumps his own cock.

All Gladio hears for a while are Ignis’s gasping moans, strangled whimpers and the obscene, slick noises of that Six-damned toy. Gladio can’t think, he can barely breathe, and he knows he’s dangerously close to finishing. The only thing he wants more than coming at this second is to barge in the door and fuck Ignis himself, fuck him until the same wordless noises tumble from his lips that Gladio hears right now, fuck him until all he can say is Gladio’s name.

“Oh, oh Gods, _fuck_ , _Nyx,_ I’m _coming_ ,” Ignis cries, and before Gladio knows it, he’s coming too. He lets out one hard exhale as his semen spills between his fingers and in his boxers, the defined muscles of his torso clenching and twitching as he rides out his orgasm. It’s a colossal effort for Gladio to stay standing and quiet, but he does, because the only thing worse than what he’s just done is being _found_ doing what he’s just done.

One shaking, breathless minute later, Gladio staggers towards the washroom on jellied legs.

“Thank you,” Ignis breathes behind his bedroom door, loud enough for Gladio to make out. The gratitude and satisfaction laced in those two words makes Gladio’s stomach churn with jealousy.

In what may or may not be a mistake—he’ll figure it out in the morning—he slams the washroom door shut behind him. He doesn’t care if Ignis hears.

He almost hopes he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading if you made it this far. Comments and kudos are appreciated if you feel up to it! <3 Feel free to come hang on out [Tumblr](http://aliatori.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/AliatoriEra)
> 
> There are two more longer fics planned for this series, but at this point there's no ETA on their completion.


End file.
